


Sunshine

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [20]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, guillermo has a beautiful voice, nandor loves his voice, piniata language, spanish singing, sunshine song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: With his sensitive hearing, Nandor catches Guillermo singing, so he asks for a lullaby.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The first song he sings is Take Me To Church by Hozier.

Walking into the house, Guillermo’s arms are full; several bags hang off him. He tries to shuffle his way towards the kitchen; unfortunately, one of the bags rips open. A few cans, clang to the ground, and roll away. Sighing Guillermo’s shoulders sag in frustration. Defeat reeks off him as he enters the kitchen.

Colin pips up, looking over his newspaper he smiles,” You kinda taste like stress, everything alright?” 

Rolling his eyes, Guillermo grumbles,” Don’t feed off me, I’m not in the mood.” 

Standing, Colin raises his hands in surrender,” You caught me,” sauntering by he mentions,” I gotta leave anyway. There’s a new play opening tonight; its Cats so, you know.” Smiling, he walks off, leaving Guillermo alone to soak in despair.

Groaning Guillermo goes into the hallway, as he picks up the cans he starts to hum a soft melody. Once he’s back in the kitchen, he begins to put all the food he bought for himself away. The quiet hum turns into Guillermo, mumbling a few words under his breath. A beat sets itself, swaying his hips he lets a smile grace his face. 

Within moments a song forms between his lips,” Mi amante tiene humor,” twirling around; he leans up to put a box of cereal away,” Ella es la risilla de los funerales.” Ruffling through the bags, he sings slightly more in-depth,” Conoce la desaprobacion de todos, Debi haberla alabado mucho antes.” At this point, Guillermo starts to lose himself to the song,” Si el cielo alguna vez hablara, Ella seria la ultima portavoz verdadera.” While Guillermo is singing, he fails to think that he may not be alone in the house. 

At first, Nandor is caught off guard when he hears a strange noise coming from downstairs. It sounds like his familiar, but something was off. Making is way down the stairs; he understands more of the strange noises.

“ Cada domingo es mas deprimente, Un veneno fresco cada semana,” a groove sets place in each step Guillermo takes. He finishes putting the last of his ready to go frozen meals away,” Nacimos enfermos, Los oiste decirlo.” 

From afar, Nandor stops dead in his tracks, crouching down he watches his familiar with awe. His pupils dilate as he listens, he can’t tell what Guillermo is singing, but whatever it is, it’s beautiful. Shifting into a fluffy black cat, Nandor sneaks his way further into the kitchen. Under the table, he sets himself down, curling his little paws under his belly he lets hit tail swing behind him. 

He sits there, silently watching and listening as Guillermo goes about doing the dishes. With each chore, he follows just a few steps behind, the pads of his toe beans silence his actions. Nandor finds himself completely mesmerized. After an hour of following his familiar around, an excellent idea pops into Nandors’ head.

Enough time passes that Guillermo stops singing, finding himself still enchanted by his familiar Nandor sneaks around. He watches up until he needs to get some sleep; after spending all night as a cat, he could use a nap. He quickly pads his way over to his room, making sure to shift back before Guillermo walks in.

Nandor turns with a soft smile as the door to his room, creaks further open,” How was your night Guillermo?”

Shrugging Guillermo states,” I did some shopping, along with a few chores.” Raising an eyebrow, he takes Nandors’ hand, helping him into his coffin with practiced ease.” I didn’t see you all night, master. May I ask what you were doing?”

Waving him off, Nandor mutters,” I just went on a walk of sorts.” Resting himself comfortably, Nandor crosses his arms over his chest; he watches Guillermo stretch himself to grab the lid. As his familiar started to lower the heavy lid, Nandor chimes,” Guillermo, may I ask a favor?”

Confused, Guillermo nods.

“ Can you sing me a lullaby?”

Taken aback, Guillermo clears his throat,” Sure.” 

Before he can start, Nandor interrupts him,” In the native language of your pinata farmer people, please.”

Unsure of himself Guillermo starts off at a low whisper,” La otra noche, querida, cuando yacía dormido, Soñé que te tenía entre mis brazos. Nandor smiles, pleased he gives a small wave to let Guillermo know that he may shut the coffin lid. Continuing Guillermo keeps a gentle even tone,” Cuando desperté, querida, estaba equivocado, Así que incliné mi cabeza y lloré.”

Stepping away from the coffin Guillermo starts to extinguish all the candles in the room,” Eres mi rayo de sol, mi único rayo de sol, Me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris. Tú nunca sabrás, querida, cuanto te amo, Por favor no me quites mi rayo de sol.” 

Moving his way around, he double-checks all the curtains in the room,” Siempre te amaré y haré feliz.” Satisfied with everything being perfect, Guillermo settles himself next to the head of the coffin. “ Si tan solo dijeras lo mismo, Pero si me dejas para amar a alguien más  
Algún día te arrepentirás.”

Taking a deep breath he rests a hand atop the lid singing,” Eres mi rayo de sol, mi único rayo de sol, Me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris. Tú nunca sabrás, querida, cuanto te amo  
Por favor no me quites mi rayo de sol (oh, mi rayo de sol) no me lo quites.” 

A dark look creeps it’s way into Guillermo’s eyes as he repeats,” Siempre te amaré y haré feliz,  
Si tan solo dijeras lo mismo. Pero si me dejas para amar a alguien más,” his voice grows hush as he finishes,” Algún día te arrepentirás.”

Feeling content Nandor muffles out a thank you as he yawns.

In a low tone, Guillermo says,” No problem,” as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of lullaby: 
> 
> The other night, my dear, when I lay asleep  
> I dreamed that I had you in my arms  
> When I woke up my dear I was wrong  
> So I bowed my head and cried
> 
> You are my ray of sunshine, my only ray of sunshine  
> You make me happy when the sky is gray  
> You will never know, my dear, how much I love you  
> Please don't take away my ray of sunshine
> 
> I will always love you and make you happy  
> If you only said the same  
> But if you leave me to love someone else  
> Someday you will regret
> 
> [Chorus]  
> You are my ray of sunshine, my only ray of sunshine  
> You make me happy when the sky is gray  
> You will never know, my dear, how much I love you  
> Please don't take away my ray of sunshine (oh, my ray of sunshine) don't take it away from me
> 
> I will always love you and make you happy  
> If you only said the same  
> But if you leave me to love someone else  
> Someday you will regret


End file.
